


Five Embarrassing Encounters

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka keeps having the worst luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Embarrassing Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you have an embarrassment squick. It is strong in this.

It was a large suite, with more than just the common room. Ahsoka didn't think anything of dashing in to go find her Master, wanting him to help her with her latest project so she could prove herself better than the other Padawans competing. She didn't even take in that Threepio was in the common room with Artoo, which normally would have been warning enough. She was just fixed on her idea that Sky Guy could totally help her win.

"Hey, Sky Guy," she began, only the voice and entry had sent her master scrambling, flipping to face the door and drag the covers up high to hide the other person in the bed.

"KNOCK, Ahsoka! LATER!" he thundered at her, and she could feel her lekku twitching in shock and embarrassment already.

"Sorry, Master!" she squeaked, hurriedly ducking out and slamming the door shut. Then she really saw Threepio, and it took all her will to not greet the Senator through the door. Still, she was supposed to pretend she didn't know. So she high-tailed it out to go find Master Obi-Wan instead.

`~`~`~`~`

They were on yet another campaign, with mop-up going on and no pressing need to move on to the next one. Ahsoka had been told to stay put when her Master left to go tend one more fight; she had taken a pretty severe blow to the head and he didn't want her out there yet.

She couldn't concentrate well enough to heal herself, so it made perfect sense to go find Master Kenobi and ask for help. She wanted to be better before they did go to space; she didn't want to be sick because of the jump after all.

Thankfully, when she got to the room Obi-Wan had taken, she hesitated at the door. 

"General… now!"

The urgency in Cody's voice and the muffled noise from the General in question had Ahsoka facepalming so hard, but she kept walking. WHY were her Masters always in compromising positions like that?!

`~`~`~`~`

Captain Rex was just going to have to wait for the requisitions to be signed, Ahsoka decided, waving at Artoo and Threepio standing together outside Sky Guy's tent. She was NOT making that mistake a second time. Maybe Obi-Wan… no, she'd seen him walk off with Cody not an hour ago. She'd just wait and tell Rex she couldn't find either one.

`~`~`~`~`

She got that it was a war. She understood, intellectually, that sex was a great way to forget that people were dying every day.

That didn't mean she wanted to turn down between rows of munitions and find two clones going at it with all they were.

"Guys!" she said, covering her eyes. "I've got to get things, so can you two PLEASE move on somewhere else? Behind the mess tent was clear ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry sir!" in two voices,a clatter of armor, and then it was safe. Seriously, she had the worst luck!

`~`~`~`~`

She knew she had locked the door. Ahsoka had learned well from all of her encounters over the course of the war. Now, she just wanted to apply a little tension relief, having talked to Rex about how to handle things for herself. She still was so amused at the man for turning quite that scarlet, but he'd been blunt and shown her some 'training materials' he gave the troops.

So why was the door opening, leaving her to scramble to drag her robe shut?

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Sky Guy was asking. "You feel really —" He looked in and saw how flushed and out of clothing she was, turning a delicate shade of red. "— weird in the bond," he finished, before turning on his heel and leaving her there.

Well, turnabout, fair play, she thought, before going back to the matter at hand.


End file.
